The immune response to myelin basic protein is being studied in two strains of rat of different genetic capacity to develop experimental allergic encephalomyelitis. T cell function is being studied by lymphocyte transformation and inhibition of macrophage migration. B cell function is being assessed by antibody formation and binding of radio iodinated antigen to lymphocyte receptors.